The present invention relates generally to wire splicing tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to tools adapted for splicing barbed wire segments. The invention is believed classified in U.S. Class 140.
A variety of prior art devices have long been known for splicing pieces of wire together. Prior art splicing tools differ radically in their approach and application. Several different types of wires exist, including single strand or multi-strand wires. Most of the prior art devices known to me will function adequately for single strand wire. However, various engineering deficiencies inherent in priort art devices are apparent with respect to twin stranded barbed wire commonly found on ranches, farms and the like.
Examples of prior art splicing tools may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 741,177; 755,542; 3,578,035; 1,020,191; 1,969,616; 1,007,535; 3,613,745; 2,031,167; 3,213,899; and, 2,253,983. Most of the latter patents disclose a form of mechanical projection or gripping portion, such as curved edges, holes, or the like, which are adapted to receive and control at least a portion of a wire end to be spliced. The handle allows the user to wrap a wire end about either another wire or about itself to form a coupling. However, prior art devices are generally inadequate for splicing broken barbed wire fence. This is particularly true when twin stranded, tempered steel fence wire is encountered. The major reason for the latter factor is that prior art devices have not provided a reliable wire gripping device associated with the splicing tool which properly captures or retains a first wire end while facilitating simultaneous winding of a second wire end about the first. Where prior art attempts have been made to capture a portion of a wire, the designs employed have resulted in a lack of operator maneuverability. On the other hand, with prior art devices which are easily manipulated by one hand of the operator, structure for capturing a portion of a wire is often inadequate, or entirely absent.